


Peter's Crises

by iCheat



Series: Steter Week 2017 [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Day 2, Established Relationship, Everyone lives, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Misunderstanding, Nogitsune mentioned - Freeform, Peter has a breakdown, Sheriff's name is John, Steter Week, Steter Week 2017, belated, kinda OOC
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-02
Updated: 2017-12-02
Packaged: 2019-02-09 12:57:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12888348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iCheat/pseuds/iCheat
Summary: Stiles has been acting shifty and Peter's convinced he's going to leave him. Talia and John are concerned about his mental health.For day 2 of my belated Steter week: established relationship.





	Peter's Crises

“Stiles has been acting strange.”

“Stranger than normal?” Talia asked without looking up from her papers. She’d never really understood Stiles and Peter’s relationship. Sure, over the years she’d seen how loyal, smart and stubborn Stiles could be but he still always seemed to… immature for her cunning, no-nonsense brother.

“I am being serious, Talia.” Peter said, voice tight. “I’m concerned.”

Talia did pause this time, looking up at Peter. He had a scowl on his face and was drumming his fingers on his leg. He scent was sour with frustration and worry. Apparently he was actually concerned.

“What, exactly, has he been doing that’s strange?” She asked, putting down her papers and folding her paper’s together. The last time Peter had been this agitated was when a demon had possessed Stiles. Fortunately Stiles had realised something was up and gone to Peter for help. After that they’d sorted it out pretty quickly but Stiles had been off for while afterwards and wouldn’t talk about it.

Talia had assumed Peter had sorted it out.

“He’s been blowing me off.” Peter said, not looking at her. “He’s been acting shifty and taking strange calls. I asked to borrow his phone yesterday and he very nearly threw it out the window to keep me from touching it. Plus he’s been cloaking his scent. I saw him talking to Deaton yesterday and it didn’t look like they’d been arguing at all.”

“Well, perhaps he’s just trying to focus on his training to cope with the Nogitsune incident.” Talia suggested with a raised eyebrow.

“That doesn’t make sense!” Peter said, and Talia was surprised to hear the undertone of an animalistic whine. “He talks to me about the Nogitsune. It’s awful and we both hate it but he wakes up screaming sometimes and we always talk out his dreams. I’ve lost count of how many times we’ve gone through his checklist to make sure he’s awake.”

That seemed unlikely. Peter never lost count.

“People can have more than one way of coping, Peter.”

“But why wouldn’t he tell me?”

“I don’t know, Peter. You’ve always known him the best, why don’t you ask _him_.”

“You don’t understand. I offered to do a games night with him. I even suggested inviting Scott. He told me he was busy. Do you know how often he wants to do game nights?”

Actually, yes, she did. When he and Scott had become part of the pack Stiles was insistent that game nights and cuddle piles were necessary pack bonding. Talia had decided it was easier to let the teenagers have that and somehow it had stuck even when they went to college, and it didn’t look to be going anywhere since most of them came back. At least Stiles always helped clean up.

“Have you considered asking Scott?”

“He’s avoiding me too. Although that’s not unusual in itself. He’s being very shifty about it now despite never trying to be subtle before.”

“So maybe he’s confiding it Scott as well and he doesn’t want to worry you.”

“He wouldn’t talk to McCall about it.” Peter said in a sure tone with a shake of his head. “He doesn’t want to disappoint them. I’m sure he only talks to me because he knows I won’t judge.”

Peter, as the enforcer of the pack, didn’t exactly have clean hands. He’d also been very clear on what he’d do to anyone who hurt Stiles to get rid of the Nogitsune. Talia wasn’t even going to touch on the unnecessary guilt issue.

“Perhaps you should just trust him then, as he’s trusting you?”

“I saw him driving back into town the other day. No scent on his car or him. I have no idea where he was and when I asked what he’d done that day he told me he’d stayed home and done washing. I couldn’t hear his heart skip.”

Talia frowned. That was a lot of effort to go through just to keep a secret from Peter. Especially a harmless secret. As much as she wanted to comfort Peter she actually didn’t know the last time Peter hadn’t been at least somewhat aware of his plans. They were partners in crime.

Before she could say anything there was a knock at the door. Peter’s eyes snapped towards the door and he tensed.

“Come in.” Talia said, because she was actually at work. She was not expecting Stiles to open the door. Stiles froze halfway into the room, eyes on Peter. Peter had still his anxious finger drumming but his wolf was radiating concern and longing so strongly Talia was honestly shocked. It had been a long time since Peter had been so transparent.

“Oh,” was Stiles’s greeting, “I’ll talk to you later then, bye.”

He was back out the door before either of them could speak. They listened to his hurried steps carrying him away from the room.

Peter buried his head in his hands and mumbled something incomprehensible. Talia barely withheld an eye roll.

“What was that?”

“He’s going to leave me.”

Talia honestly gaped for a moment. Peter looked like he’d been told the world was ending. She could practically see the dropping tail and ears.

“What possible reason could he have for leaving you? You two have been together for years, and close friends before that.”

“I don’t know, but how else do explain this? He came to tell you that he’s breaking up with me so you can sort out the pack issues. Oh God, what if he’s leaving town to see a mistress?”

This was getting widely out of control.

“Peter.” Talia said in a firm voice, forcing him to look at her. “I may not be on the best terms with Stiles but I _know_ he would never cheat on you. If I know that, then you definitely do and you are doing him a serious disservice by suggesting he would. You’re clearly on edge and I’m certain you’re taking things out of context. Calm down.”

Peter took a deep breathe, closing his eyes to centre himself. Talia was glad, the last thing she needed was Peter having a breakdown in her office. He was far too riled up at the moment to be making logical choices and Talia wasn’t sure what to do about that. Peter was the cold, logical one.

“You’re right.” Peter said, sitting up straight. Talia paused, not liking his tone. “I’m better than this. I’m not going to let him leave me without a fight.”

Oh no.

“No, Peter, I don’t think-”

“It’s fine, I know what I’m doing. Thank you for seeing me, I’ll leave you to your work.”

Peter was out the door before she could stop him and Talia groaned loudly. This was going to end in tears. Probably hers. She should warn the others. She rang the house, Laura should be home.

“Hey mom.” Laura greeted. “What’s up?”

“Your uncle might be having a break down.”

“I’m not sure why you’re telling me this. I’m his least favourite.”

“Peter doesn’t have a favourite.”

“Yes he does. It’s Cora. Now what do you mean he’s having a breakdown?”

“I’m not entirely sure.” Talia said with a sigh. “Honestly, when have I ever understood Peter’s mind? I just wanted to give you a heads up. You should keep an eye out, in case he does anything particularly insane.”

“Well, I’ll be sure to do that but shouldn’t you be telling Stiles?”

“Just keep an eye out.”

“Sure, mom. Maybe take a break soon? You sound stressed.”

“You have no idea.”

* * *

“Sheriff, Peter Hale is here to see you.”

“Alright let him in.” John said, putting down his papers. Nothing serious, not that there was much in Beacon Hills. The occasional supernatural issue but the Hales usually handled that before it reached his office.

Peter entered looking a bit stiff and apprehensive, as usual, but also determined. He and John had a truce ever since Stiles made it clear he was serious about this relationship, but Peter still tended to be wary of one on one time. Especially if John was armed.

“What has Stiles done now?” John asked with a resigned sigh. There wasn’t much other reason for Peter to come see him at work.

“Nothing.” Peter replied, much too fast. John narrowed his eyes. He was pretty sure Stiles was well occupied at the moment and Peter definitely shouldn’t know about that.

“If you say so.” John shrugged and sat back in his seat to raise an eyebrow. “What can I do for you then?”

“I understand that you have always had your… doubts, about our relationship.” Peter said, in a careful, practiced tone. “However I hope by now you know that I care for Stiles more than anyone else in my life.”

“I can believe that.”

“Excellent. With that in mind I wanted to ask if you had suggestions for something special Stiles might enjoy.”

Let it never be said that Stiles didn’t come across his dirty mind honestly. John paused to take a deep breath and let it out, before targeting Peter with his ‘Sheriff’ face.

“Peter, I like to think that at this stage we can be honest with each other. What the hell is going on?”

Peter was quiet for a moment, refusing to meet John’s eyes, then: “He’s going to leave me.”

“What?” John said blankly.

“Stiles is going to, is _thinking of_ , leaving me. I would like to prevent that.” Peter said in a serious voice. John stared. Then he narrowed his eyes. Peter looked fine, completely normal, but he was a werewolf.

“Please keep in mind that I’m asking this as your boyfriends father and not the county Sheriff. Are you on drugs?”

“What?”

“Are you on some weird werewolf drugs?” John repeated, trying to remember if there was anything going on at the moment. “I just can’t think how you could have possibly come to the conclusion that Stiles, obsessed with you since he was sixteen, spent an unreasonably large amount of his college years planning how to seduce you, Stiles, is going to leave you. He has fucking graphs and battle plans. The only way your relationship is ever ending is if you cheat on him and I have to help him bury your body.”

Peter paused, not really surprised, but somewhat shocked. Of course he knew about all Stiles’s scheming, Stiles was ridiculously proud of it all, he just had… forgotten. That was a long time ago though. Stiles obsessed over Lydia for a long time. Ten year plans and everything. Peter was actually smart enough to grab on with both hands when Stiles showed interest but…

“You’re emoting.” John said in a flat voice, rolling his eyes. “Stiles isn’t leaving you. Go take an antidote or something. Just, get out of my office.”

* * *

Peter went to the pack house because John was no help and he needs some kind of plan before he went back to the house Stiles may or may not be in. _Someone_ in the pack house must be able to help him. The pack was full of happily committed relationships that weren’t falling apart.

Apparently it was also full of the scent of Stiles.

Stiles was in the pack house. The only people home at the moment were Talia, Laura, their respective husbands and Laura’s brood.

Peter turned to frown at Talia as she came downstairs. She frowned right back.

“What was Stiles doing here?”

“Why did I just get a call from John telling me to check you for ‘werewolf drugs’?”

“We’ll just be leaving then.” Laura said, skilfully herding her children out of the room as Peter and Talia glared at each other.

Peter had only ever had minimal trouble making eye contact with Alpha’s and Talia was adamant that Stiles had made it worse, so their glares were pretty even. Unfortunately for Peter, the universe had apparently decided to turn against him before in the end Talia just sighed and turned away.

“Go home and sleep off your mental breakdown.” She said in a half commanding tone. Peter huffed, but she obviously wasn’t going to share whatever she knew and Laura didn’t seem to know anything.

At least he could always try to win Stiles back with sex.

* * *

Sex, Peter thought, was excellent and he should have just gone with great sex straight away. Especially since he woke up to Stiles going down on him with bright eyes and great enthusiasm. Followed closely by Stiles cooking him breakfast.

God he loved Stiles.

“I was thinking we should do something for dinner.” Stiles said as they ate. “Since we haven’t gotten to spend that much time together lately.”

“That sounds nice.” Peter said with a smile. “Dinner’s a long way off though.”

“Yeah, I figured we could go shopping. Lydia nearly reached through the computer to strangle me when she realised how old the shirt I was wearing was. I figure if you pick out some clothes for me at least she won’t be able to complain about everything.”

“Well, I’d be delighted.”

“Glad to hear it.”

Yes, everything was fine now.

* * *

Everything was not fine. Everything was terrible.

In that the entire day had been absolutely amazing. He’d spent the entire day with Stiles, having a great time and getting to indulge a good deal of his guilty pleasures.

It could mean only one thing.

Stiles was giving him the best last day of a relationship in history.

Asshole.

Now they were sat in the woods in semi-formal wear (so Peter liked nice clothes, sure him). Stiles looked delicious in his red blazer, feeding Peter bits of his favourite food and smiling like he didn’t have a care in the world.

Peter never wanted it to end.

Dinner had been late so the moon was well into the sky. It was only a couple nights from full and Stiles wearing red, bathed in moonlight was a very enticing sight. Peter just wanted to ravage him.

Remind him, again, that Peter was excellent at sex and should not be left alone.

Before he could get to that Stiles stood and held out his hand expectantly. Peter raised an eyebrow but got up and let Stiles move him a few steps from the food. Then Stiles situated limbs as he wanted them and they were slow dancing under the moon.

“Do you remember our first date?” Stiles asked, grinning at the predictable look he got from Peter.

“Yes, I do. It was very nice. Elegant. Romantic. A perfect first date at a nice restaurant.”

“It was a lovely second date. I still liked our first date better. When I lured you out into the woods and made you hunt for dinner. Never mind desert.”

“You were pushing your luck.”

“Well, I never could stop myself from teasing the big bad wolf.” Stiles said, stepping out of Peter’s arms. Oh God this was it. This was… wait.

He was kneeling.

Not even blow job kneeling.

“Peter Hale.” Stiles said, looking up at Peter with a huge grin as Peter stared down in complete shock. “You’ve had my attention since the day I met you and I knew I wanted to marry you since we took on a nest of nagas together. You’ve seen me at my best and my worst. I want us to be together; body, mind, and spirit, forever. So will you give me the great pleasure of being able to call you my husband?”

“Fuck yes.” Peter breathed. He continued to just stare as Stiles grinned at him hugely and slip to cool metal ring onto Peter’s finger. It was beautiful. Platinum and with a strong aura of magic. Stiles’s magic.

Peter could not be held responsible for his reaction. He tackled Stiles to the ground, wolf grumbling possessively.

* * *

Later, with Stiles’s red blazer hanging neatly from a tree and Stiles and Peter themselves curled together on the soft blanket Stiles had brought Peter swore that Stiles would never know how badly he’d misconstrued the situation.

“Hey,” Stiles said softly, giving him a gentle smile, “I spoke to my dad yesterday. I promise to keep loving you even if you get as unperceptive as Scott.”

There, with Stiles curled into his him, perfectly at ease in his arms, Peter decided he was going to find a way to erase everyone’s memory of his small misunderstanding.

 

(He never did. It was mentioned in at least three speeches at the wedding.)


End file.
